The Twelve Days of Doomsday
by mallowmelting
Summary: —COMPLETED— One Snotlout poem for each day of the Doomsday of Yule, December 20 - December 31.
1. Dedication

This fanfiction is dedicated to:

-The DRAGONS

the great, grim sky dragons

and the small, scuttly dragons that hunted down their prey in well-organized packs.

The Sea Dragons who predicted their own doom

and the Rebellion Dragons who made it happen.

The dragon skeletons decorating Darkheart's bay

now sinking into the sand, forgotten

whether they fought for Furious or Alvin or Valhallarama.

-The VIKINGS

the hundreds, if not thousands, of lives lost

for whichever side they fought for

whichever side they believed in

whichever side had their love.

One loved a Hogfly.

Another loved the world of dragons.

And yet another loved her husband

not her first love but her last.

-The WRITER

that amazing, genius writer

who brought Hiccup's dragons into my life

and changed it forever.

Who crushed my heart and killed my soul

but let me still smile through my tears.

-And finally, the FANS

who brought this series to life.

The fans who journeyed to Hysteria with Hiccup,

who shared his pain when he lost the Jewel,

who pumped their fists in the air

when he stepped foot on Tomorrow,

feeling his triumph for him

because he could not feel it himself.

The fans who grew up with Hiccup,

who watched him turn from a boy into a man,

who lived to see him become a true Hero.

In times of darkness, you see the light.

And in Snotlout's death, you keep him alive.


	2. Forgive

"Forgive"

 **,**

-You have chosen to forgive

time and time again.

Although I am not worthy of this

time and time again.

Why do you forgive me?

I don't understand.

I have never known how to forgive

before you held my hand.

 **,**

-I will always forgive

time and time again.

I will never Turn My Back

time and time again.

People deserve a second chance

and a third, and fourth, and fifth.

When Grimbeard sailed to the open seas

on his life's last trip,

he left us with a second chance:

the chance of a true Heir.

I will always forgive you

because the cards never did play fair.

 **,**

-The world has given up on me.

The gods have Turned Their Backs.

Yet you still have hope for me,

though the gods have Turned Their Backs.

Have hope for me still,

when I go on my last ride.

I'll sail through the skies in Grimbeard's ship,

knowing I'm on the right side.

A Star is more than a medal,

it's the mark of a true Hero.

A Hero can learn to forgive and forget

so wear it proudly, Hero.

 **,**

-I will always forgive you,

time and time again.

But I will never, ever forget

time and time again.

Forgive and forget, you say

but how can this be done?

I have forgiven, again and again

but I can never forget that you're gone.


	3. Tomorrow

"Tomorrow"

 **,**

You must reach Tomorrow, Hiccup

no matter the price.

You must reach Tomorrow

even if it costs my life.

 **,**

You must reach Tomorrow

like a sword passing its final test.

You can reach Tomorrow

if you try better than your best.

 **,**

Go to Tomorrow, Hiccup

even if I'm not beside you.

Go to Tomorrow, all alone

for I won't be there to guide you.

 **,**

Go to Coral Beach, my friend

and wreck on Wreckers' Bay.

Have an earned respite there

before you must face Doomsday.

 **,**

I wish I could say goodbye,

but I am too far away to hear.

Just know that I say goodbye now

because my end is near.

 **,**

Go to Tomorrow, my blood-brother

the city of a hundred castles.

Go to Tomorrow, Hiccup the Third

and free the slaves from their shackles.

 **,**

If you make it to Tomorrow

I will die a Hero's death.

When you make it to Tomorrow

I will meet you at Hero's End.


	4. A Hero Is Forever

"A Hero Is Forever"

 **,**

I sailed so far to be a King

But the time was never right

My lantern sunk on the open seas

And I lost my only light

I was plunged into darkness

And my heart was filled with fright.

 **,**

I lost my way on a stormy past,

Got wrecked in starless night

But then my dragon came to me

And I climbed up to take flight

But I'd been poisoned by the seas

With a deadly jealous blight.

 **,**

But let my heart be wrecked by hurricanes

And my ship by stormy weather

If I set out to the open seas

I could live for ever

But my heart belongs to Berk

And this island is my tether . . .

 **,**

I know I am a Hero and a Hero is forever.

 **,**

In another time, another place

I could have been a King

But I was born a wand'ring soul

And set out to find ten Things

I learnt the lessons all too well

Without finding even a ring.

 **,**

But in my castle's ruined towers

The lonely seabirds sing

 _Where are you?_ they call to the wind

On careless, feathered wings

It may be the bleak winter now

But the winter is coldest before the spring.

 **,**

I burnt up my Tomorrows

I cannot go back ever

The tempest throws my ship about

Thor's howling angry weather

I wanted to be a great Hero

One that all will remember . . .

,  
But I am still a Hero and a Hero is forever.


	5. Becoming a Hero the Hard Way

"Becoming a Hero the Hard Way"

 **,**

It's Hard to Be a Hero.

It's Hard to Be a Sword.

It's Hard to Fight the Stormblade . . . and Win.

It's Hard to Be What Everyone Expects You To Be.

 **,**

So he's not.

 **,**

He tried so hard to be a Hero

but it was taken from him

by the same thing that made

 **,**

Voldemort flee from existence

Katniss volunteer for Prim

Teresa warn of betrayal

Tris die for her brother.

 **,**

Is it not fair

that he was denied his right

simply because

he was the son of the second son

and not the first?

 **,**

It does seem unfair.

So he had to become a Hero the Hard Way.

 **,**

To Become a Hero the Hard Way,

you must first lose everyone's trust.

Your father, your uncle, your teacher, _everyone_.

You must hit rock bottom, then go

deeper.

 **,**

Your heart must be twisted by hatred.

You must be the villain everyone thinks you are.

Be the betrayer.

Be the witch.

Be _Khasiis_ , the evil one.

 **,**

And then nothing. You wait.

Wait for a boy with a heart of gold

to save you.

Wait for him to wash away

your pride.

Wait for him to see you for what you

truly are.

You are not a liar, although you lie sometimes.

You are not a traitor, although you have betrayed.

Let him bring you back into the light.

 **,**

Then comes the Hard Part.

You must give yourself for him,

completely, like

 **,**

Tris shot in the neck

Teresa crushed by a rock

Prim dying to save

those whose names she never knew

but loved all the same.

 **,**

Give it all away

and let yourself fall

fall like a shooting star

a black star

falling

forever

into the sea

below.


	6. Remember

"Remember"

 **,**

If you are going to remember me,

Because I'm not coming back,

Remember me wearing your clothes

And putting my Star round your neck.

 **,**

Remember me and my dragon,

Both wrecked by hurricanes,

And me giving him a final goodbye

Because I won't see him again.

 **,**

Remember me flying so high

That I could touch the very moon.

We streaked through the sky like a silver phantom

Not a moment too soon.

 **,**

Remember me giving everything for you

Like a proper Hero should.

Don't remember me any other way

Even though you could.

 **,**

Don't remember the painful years

When my heart was twisted with hate.

Don't remember Prison Darkheart

When you almost left me to an awful Fate.

 **,**

Don't remember me falling

Into the sea like a broken star.

Just remember that star

Still shining bright from afar.


	7. Only Human

"Only Human"

 **,**

I can earn a Black Star

at the age of thirteen.

I can give my life for you

if that's what you need.

 **,**

I can be the best of the best

by working hard every day.

I can put those skills to use

so they won't be thrown away.

 **,**

I can hold my anger inside

when my cousin steals my birthright.

I can wait until we're alone

before I make him fight.

 **,**

I can stand aside and watch

the dragons die if you make me.

I can ridicule and laugh

when my father says he hates me.

 **,**

But I know what I truly am.

I am a treacherous worm.

I am a treasonous traitor of traitors.

And to hear the witch say that to me,

that's the one thing I can't take.

Her words in my head

they're knives in my heart

like the Stormblade in Grimbeard's left hand

piercing the chest of a misunderstood boy.

 **,**

Because inside, I'm only human

and I bleed

and fall

into the sea

black gold star

quenched

forever.


	8. Better to Have Loved and Lost

"Better to Have Loved and Lost"

 **,**

Is it better to have loved and lost

than never loved at all?

Is it better to have reconciled

and then watched you fall?

 **,**

Is it better to have cried

when you took your last breath,

or better to have Turned My Back

as to not see your death?

 **,**

Is it better to have fought you

that one last time,

or better to have left you

to sail my ship towards the skies?

 **,**

It is better that I forgave you.

It is better that you cried.

It is better that I lost you

but first saw behind your eyes.


	9. Useless

"Useless"

 **,**

I have been Useless

for all of my life.

No matter how well I did

I was always the spare

not the Heir.

I had everything

but nothing too.

I was so close, this close

but yet so far away.

 **,**

Maybe if I betrayed them

I could be less Useless.

Maybe I could even

be a King.

That's all I ever wanted.

Right?

 **,**

But now I am more Useless

than ever before.

I have lost my rank and my honor.

I have lost all those I looked up to.

I have lost everything

even myself.

I stand in the center of a circle

of war-torn men,

all those I ever betrayed.

I stand before a hundred men,

but none of them look at me.

None of them

look at me.


	10. Not Ready

"Not Ready"

 **,**

Once a dragon was not ready

to love a boy.

Once a boy was not ready

to be a King.

Once a King was not ready

to be a true Heir.

Once an Heir was not ready

to be the one that everybody depended on.

 **,**

But they did it anyway.

 **,**

He took the blow for the son of the son of his blood-brother.

He took the crown and built a city of a hundred castles.

He hid away his treasure, awaiting someone ready.

He never, ever gave up fighting.

 **,**

Once another boy

of another name

and another face

was not ready.

Not ready for the world to change.

Not ready for himself to change.

But he did anyway.


	11. Choices

"Choices"

 **,**

When I was just a little boy

still young and naïve,

I saw the one who stole my everything

swaddled in his blanket

and I spit in his face and screamed.

But then my father took me aside

and said, "Son, you must make a choice—

be quiet and love your cousin

or keep screaming and spitting

and I will forever hold you in shame."

,

I had a choice that day

and I chose to resent him.

Like a dragon newly caught—

always spitting fire in spite.

 **,**

Over the years I made a choice

to let my hate grow and multiply

like a green poison

and I hit him and pinched him

when no one was looking

but hated myself for it.

 **,**

And it grew and grew

and in the coldest winter once

I saw his ship sail out into the seas

with all the wrath of Thor behind him

like Grimbeard sailing to the west

and I hoped he would

never

ever

return.

I made a choice not to tell

because I hoped he would

never

ever

return.

 **,**

Then in the hottest summer

I made another choice

I watched him Quest to

Lava-Lout Island

and I hoped he would

never

ever

return.

And as the world cheered

when he surfed on a river of lava

I seethed inside.

 **,**

Then on the sands of the Slavelands

I was given one last choice—

they left me to die on the sands of the Monster

but gave me another chance.

How many chances have people given me?

Countless too many

and I betray them again and again.

It's not who I want to be

but it's who I always have been

who I will forever be

and who I am today.

 **,**

So don't you see why

I betrayed my cousin this last time?

It was not the fault of the witch,

or Alvin, or anyone but me.

It was the fault of myself,

and my choices.

I made a choice to betray

and I cannot choose again

I cannot choose again

to Turn Back.


	12. One Arrow

"One Arrow"

 **,**

Just one arrow

is all it takes

to end the life

of a boy

who just wanted

to be Loved.

 **,**

Just one arrow

shot lazily

brought down

the strongest

boy

in the world.

 **,**

Just one arrow

killed

a traitor

a King

who knew

that whatever he did

whatever he said

however he pleaded

no one

would

follow him.


	13. Memories

"Memories"

 **,**

Memories fade.

 **,**

Memories of

dragons, flying high above the earth

scorching the world with their fiery breath

and lying like lapdogs by firesides.

 **,**

The boys who trained the dragons

the Dragonwhisperers

are fading into oblivion

leaving nothing to remember them by.

 **,**

The Dragon-Riders of the olden days

Marks shining upon their foreheads

have covered themselves with helmets

ashamed of what once made them so proud.

 **,**

The Mark of the Dragon

destroyed by the ambition of a King

and the mistakes of one dragon

now a mark of slavery.

 **,**

No one remembers that this used to be

the Dragonmark

except for one old brown dragon

one brown dragon who made some mistakes.

 **,**

A boy who wore a Dragonmark of ashes

who loved the world of dragons and had to

see it all taken from him in the

blink of an eye.

 **,**

He made some mistakes too, in his time.

He lied and stole and betrayed his friends.

He Turned His Back on himself.

But he was forgiven, and he saved them all.

 **,**

All things must come to an end, and

now he is only a fading memory.

But some leave echoes that last forever.


End file.
